


Все для тебя

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thor, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Локи/Тор. Несмотря на всю свою мужественность и гордость, Тор втайне мечтает побыть пассивом в сексе. Ему стыдно признаться кому-либо. Но однажды, выпив лишнего, Тор проговаривается Локи о своём желании, и Локи внезапно решается помочь Тору испытать ощущения, которых тот так хочет. Долгие предварительные ласки. Локи долго растягивает Тора и возбуждает его, не доводя до оргазма. Смесь стыда и удовольствия для Тора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все для тебя

\- Все золото волос Сиф за твои мысли.  
Локи, по своему обыкновению, подошел бесшумно, встал за спиной Тора и смотрел поверх его плеча на черноту обрыва, в которой отражались звезды и сумрак предутреннего неба. Тор выскользнул из своих грустных дум, обернулся, приветствуя брата, и снова устремил взгляд вдаль.  
\- Тор? – осторожно позвал его Локи. – Ты чем-то расстроен?  
Участие и доброта, скользившие с его губ в слова, пробирались под металл доспеха, под кожу, согревая ее так, как никто и ничто до этого. Тор зажмурился, горькая морщинка рассекла надвое его переносицу, а Локи, увидев это, положил на его плечи ладони и привлек к себе.  
\- Что случилось, брат?  
Теплые губы Локи касались уха Тора, цепкие пальцы сжимали руки через пластинки доспеха, а спиной Тор чувствовал грудь брата. Это касание, едва заметное через одежду, было словно ответом на все его желания, манило несбыточным. Злоба на неутоленное желание и то, как прогнала его из семейного ложа Сиф, снова заклокотали в Торе, и Локи почувствовал это. Как и всегда, впрочем.  
Он прижал брата к груди, перехватил рукой под шеей, заставляя полуобернуться, а второй обхватил за живот, прижимая к себе.  
\- Ты как норовистый конь, братец, - шептал Локи на ухо Тору, и в доказательство все оглаживал по бокам, усмиряя нечаянную злость. Пальцы Локи были прохладными, остужали горящую кожу щеки, и понемногу вслед за ней остыл и Тор. Он дышал ровно и глубоко, отдаваясь объятиям брата, а Локи все шептал какую-то успокаивающую чушь, усмиряя знакомую с детства Торову ярость. Вот только на смену ей приходили желания, настолько непрошенные и жестокие, что впору было бежать от них в Нифльхейм, а Тор, поддавшись слабости, потакал им и себе.  
Они с Локи все детство тянулись рост в рост, но каждый рос по-своему. И казалось правильным, если бы мощный Тор успокаивал изящного Локи, а выходило наоборот. Теперь Локи шептал что-то в затылок, а Тор, сжав губы, чтобы остались неслышными хриплые частые выдохи, рвущиеся из его груди, подчинялся его голосу.  
Понемногу злость отпустила Тора, оставив вместо себя только неутоленное желание и тепло тела Локи позади его собственного. Тор, подчиняясь наитию, положил ладонь поверх руки брата и сжал ее.  
\- Ты пугаешь меня, - признался с легким смешком Локи. – Кто посмел обидеть громовержца так, что он ищет утешений в объятиях брата?  
Нарочно ли Локи бил в цель или шутил, не зная, что прав, но слова его ядом прокатились по сердцу Тора, сжигая его дотла.  
\- Что случилось, Тор? Поссорился с женой?  
Едва услышав это, Тор вырвался из его рук, снова шагнул к перилам балкона, чувствуя, как холодный ветер уже не остужает, а морозит лицо. Водяная морось оседала на коже, сушила губы, и ответ, который дал Тор, была пропитана этой соленой и горькой солью.  
\- Поссорился.  
\- Что случилось? – искренне удивился Локи. – Молодоженам не свойственно ругаться через месяц после свадьбы. Обычно это время они тратят на обоюдное удовольствие, на зачатие детей, на веселье и радость обладания друг другом. Не верю, что Сиф могла поссориться с тобой. Скорее, ты чем-то обидел ее, так?  
Локи пронзительно смотрел Тору в глаза, а тот, сжав кулаки, удерживал себя от неуместных признаний.  
Мог ли он обидеть Сиф? Мог ли он по своей воле уйти из их покоев?  
Никогда!  
Если бы сама Сиф, бросая ему вслед страшные слова, грязные оскорбления, которых и в кузнях цвергов не услышать, сама не выгнала его, запретив касаться себя. Тор с юности был уверен, что жена всегда должна быть с мужем, и не должно между ними быть тайн, особенно, в постели. Но Сиф, гордая и смелая на поле брани, ровня любому богатырю в битве, в их покоях превратилась в домашнюю овечку, словно ее ведьмы подменили.  
Прежняя Сиф поняла бы Тора, пошла бы навстречу его желаниям, потому что всегда была на его стороне, думала и действовала так же, как и он.  
Нынешняя Сиф принимала его на семейном ложе, одетая в сотни слоев ткани, обнимала некрепко, словно стыдясь, а о том, чтобы поменяться местами, и вовсе не могла подумать.  
Разочарованный Тор, пряча досаду, попытался обернуть все в шутку, но разгневанная Сиф не готова была поверить. Она обвиняла мужа, ругала и плакала, досадуя на то, что ей в мужья достался извращенец. Тору вспомнили все те ночи, что они проводили, обнявшись: Локи и Тор, Сиф, Вольстагг и Огун, и Фандрал. Они были друзьями, но теперь, узнав маленькую мужнину тайну, Сиф смогла уничтожить это доброе чувство.  
\- Это недостойно мужчины! – кричала в запале Сиф.  
\- Я выходила замуж за аса, а не за невоздержанную асиню! – рыдала о загубленной судьбе Сиф.  
\- Ты не можешь такого требовать от меня! – обвиняла Сиф, тыкая острым пальцем в спину одевавшемуся мужу, - это оскорбление для приличной жены!  
А Тор, одевшись и стоя у порога, поймал порхающий у лица кулак жены и впервые пожалел о том, что женился.  
И как же он мог рассказать все это Локи, стоя холодным утром на балконе дворца? Как мог бы признаться брату, что немало ночей думал о том, что хотел бы отдавать, а не брать, как положено мужчине и воину? Как было признаться в том, что и жене-то не сразу смог рассказать?  
Но, как дала знать жизнь, жена - не всегда самый близкий человек. Кто вообще мог бы быть Тору ближе, чем Локи? Соблазн ответить, сказать правду и – чем не шутит судьба – получить поддержку или помощь, о которой Тору оставалось только мечтать, был велик.  
Но стыд и подлый страх снова быть непонятым, были сильнее, сомкнули Тору уста. Вывернувшись из утешающих объятий, он отступил от Локи на шаг, второй, а потом, бросив грубое «Неважно», ушел с балкона, оставляя там недоумевающего брата.  
Но Тор, как часто бывало и до этого, недооценил Локи. Узкая ладонь снова опустилась на плечо, а брат с недюжей силой удержал его на месте. Тор остановился, но не поворачивался назад, не хотел встречаться с Локи взглядом.  
\- И все же я думаю, что тебе лучше рассказать мне о том, что тебя так волнует, - пролился в уши мягкий шепот Локи. – Если я смогу помочь – я готов. Советом или делом, только откройся мне.  
Тор, насупившись, смотрел себе под ноги, слушая его, и надежда на то, что хоть кто-то родной и близкий не оттолкнет его, узнав о темных желаниях, снова поднимала голову, тормошила изнутри щекоткой веры. Локи шептал, гладил Тора по плечу, убеждал, и наконец добился своего. Тор посмотрел ему в глаза, видя в них свое отражение – понурый, чуть блеклый, придавленный обидой своей и жены, он был действительно только отражением самого себя.  
\- Я, - произнес Тор и запнулся перед тем, как открыться брату. Слова мгновенно исчезли, стоило только начать выбирать их для объяснения. – Я…  
Локи снова - без подсказок и просьб – понял, что поможет брату. Он не давил на Тора, не требовал ответа, а взял за руку и отвел к себе, точно зная, что там им никто не сможет помешать. Мех с вином и кувшин с медом, стоявшие на его столе, точно могли помочь брату в его откровении. Тор пил, не чувствуя вкуса, но тело оживало, раскрывалось под пьяным теплом.  
Начать было трудно, но Локи смотрел внимательно, баюкая в ладонях свой кубок, не перебивал, и Тор говорил все откровеннее. Сложно было признаваться брату в том, что мучило ночами, что томило душу и пленяло тело.  
Но Локи слушал, слушал и молчал, только взгляд его, ставший прозрачным, невесомо скользил по плечам Тора, рукам и груди. Изредка только Локи смотрел ему в глаза, но Тору каждый раз становилось жарко от этого. Брат был задумчив и тих, но Тора это нисколько не напрягало. Он и сам не знал, что сказал бы Локи, если бы они поменялись ролями.  
Под конец, когда Тор рассказал о скандале с женой, Локи поморщился, поднял руку, останавливая ее и сказал:  
\- Я могу тебе помочь.  
Тор поперхнулся словами, был поражен настолько, что подумал, будто попал в сон.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе, - повторил Локи. – И ты не будешь сейчас протестовать. Сам подумай, к кому еще ты можешь пойти? Кому ты можешь доверить свою тайну? Если даже же… Даже Сиф от тебя отвернулась. Но и сопротивляться этому не нужно, брат. Иначе твое желание разрушит тебя изнутри. Просто реши, готов ли ты…  
\- Да! – без раздумий воскликнул Тор. Локи был прав, по зрелому размышлению он, конечно, был прав. Но желание Тора отвечало быстрее разума, и он согласился раньше, чем смог обдумать слова брата.  
Это же был Локи.  
И он предлагал ему то, чего Тор никогда не смог бы попросить у него, даже сгорая от жажды получить.  
Локи, услышав его скорый ответ, задумчиво кивнул, немного помедлил, а потом сказал:  
\- Тогда не будем откладывать.  
Он кивнул на свою кровать, стоявшую в уютном алькове напротив широкого окна, а у Тора закружилась голова от вихря мыслей и желаний.  
\- Сейчас? – переспросил Тор, еще не веря до конца в то, что говорил брат.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Локи и встал первым со своего кресла, прекращая ненужную уже беседу.  
Если все было решено и оба были готовы, то нечего было и медлить. Тор очень хорошо это понимал.  
Локи усадил его рядом с собой, словно они были не в спальне, а на пиру, сидели рядом на скамье, распивая сладкий мед. Тор чувствовал, как теплеют пальцы Локи, распутывая его волосы, как брат ласково гладит его по спине и плечам. Желание полностью отдаться этой ласке овладело Тором, нетерпение сжигало изнутри, и он сам подался под ладонь Локи, закрыв глаза и задержав дыхание – как в ледяную прорубь окунался. Но вместо ледяной крошки и обжигающего холода его встретило тепло: губы Локи были мягкими, не по-женски, но гладкими, касались плавно и легко, кончик языка игриво скользил по губам Тора.  
\- Только потом не смейся, - попросил Тор, не открывая глаз. Ему было страшно – и от этого страшно вдвойне, - что Локи, язва и пересмешник, не упустит шанса поукалывать брата острыми насмешками.  
\- Я бы не смог, - серьезно ответил Локи, провел кончиками пальцев по векам Тора и заставил открыть глаза. – Я бы не смог!  
Тор кивнул, поверив, а Локи продолжал убеждать его, но уже без слов: губами, языком, ладонями, теплыми и нежными. Понемногу, не торопясь и стараясь не спугнуть, Локи раздевал его, осторожно расстегивая доспех, развязывая шнуры на одежде. В спальне Локи было прохладно, утренняя морская свежесть проникала через открытое настежь окно, но теплолюбивый Тор не успевал замерзнуть. Каждый участок открывавшейся кожи Локи награждал поцелуем или горячим касанием. Когда он присел, чтобы помочь Тору снять сапоги и штаны, тот уже не чувствовал холода. Разум, так долго сопротивлявшийся желаниям, сейчас не успевал понимать, что происходит. Тор, приоткрыв рот и закусив губу, как юная кокетка, пытался сдержать стоны, но тихое подначивание Локи «Я хочу тебя слышать, брат», сломило и эту стену.  
Тор, не удержавшись, лег на кровать, раскинув руки и сжав в кулаках мех покрывала, а Локи умеючи раздел его до конца, поцеловал напоследок колено и отпустил. Тор, еще не в силах до конца сдерживать дрожь от касаний Локи, наблюдал за ним, словно в первый раз видел. Локи нисколько не стеснялся того, что сейчас происходило в его спальне. Он раздевался, словно собирался всего лишь принять ванну, смотрел на Тора открыто и прямо, даже успевал подбадривать взглядом. К Тору понемногу возвращалась храбрость, а страх, наоборот, исчезал, смываемый тяжелой волной вожделения, окатившей Тора, едва Локи встал рядом с ним.  
Тор не понял сперва, зачем Локи встал перед ним на колени, да и сделал он это почти незаметно. Встретившись взглядом со взглядом Тора, он не отпускал его, пока медленно и плавно опускался на пол между разведенных ног брата.  
\- Что? – прохрипел изумленный Тор, когда почувствовал скольжение теплых ладоней по бедрам вверх, и тут же замолчал, когда Локи коснулся ртом его члена. Такой лаской нечасто баловали жены своих мужчин, она, хоть и не считалась позорной, но женщинам была не мила. Сиф лишь однажды склонилась над пахом Тора, но и тогда он прервал ее – выражение лица жены отталкивало. Локи же было не знакомо смущение. Он мягко касался губами головки, оглаживал языком ствол, бегло скользил кончиками пальцев по подтянувшейся мошонке, коротким зигзагом щекоча морщинку тонкой горячей кожи. Тор задыхался, даже в прохладе утра ему становилось жарко, словно в плюющемся огнем камине. Дух захватывало, и выдохи вырывались рваными обрывками, пока Локи, потерявший – да и имевший ли? – последний стыд, принимал его член ртом, сосал, ласкал языком так, что Тор забывал свое имя.  
На долгие минуты спальню наполнили только вздохи и влажные, тянущие за душу звуки, и ничего не было в рассветных сумерках, кроме неудержимой похоти Тора, раздиравшей изнутри ему тело и душу. Когда ждать оказалось невмоготу, Локи отстранился и поднялся с колен, держась за колени Тора. Тот сквозь мутную дымку видел румянец на лице брата, влажный лоб и пряди, прилипшие к нему, горящий взгляд. Они оба были разгорячены и растревожены, и Тор больше всего в мире хотел снова ощутить на себе рот Локи.  
\- Что? – с тайным разочарованием спросил он. – Почему ты остановился?  
\- Твое желание было другим, - с лукавой улыбкой произнес Локи, а Тор завороженно смотрел на его красные, словно вином напитанные губы – такие же пьянящие и горячие. Глупое, полу-мальчишеское, полу-влюбленное восхищение росло в нем, с каждым мигом рядом с Локи. – Но, если захочешь, потом мы сможем…  
Локи гладил его бедро, чуть царапая ногтями мокрую от пота кожу, и от каждого острого касания вверх по телу Тора бежали искры. Это «потом» было лучшим обещанием, что слышал Тор, заставляло сердце сладко сжиматься в предвкушении. Ни одной мысли о неправильности того, что они делали, того, что Локи обещал ему в дальнейшем, не возникло у Тора в голове. Он был слишком поглощен тем, как сладко и тягуче сбывалось его желание, и исполнял его – как ответ на все ночные молитвы и просьбы – Локи. Он искусно играл на Торе, доказывая, что нет ничего ему неподвластного, и показывая, насколько волшебным может быть то, что занимало Тора последние годы и часы.  
Локи целовал и гладил его по крутым плечам, по груди, поросшей густым золотым волосом, касался не как женщины, но также игриво и обещающе. Губы Локи сомкнулись вокруг твердого соска, упругий язык пробежался вокруг ареолы, и Тор сдался без боя, забыв даже об обрывках своих сомнений.  
\- Поднимись, - попросил Локи, отрываясь от его груди, а Тор не услышал его сразу, заворчал, требуя его вернуться, но брат был неумолим. Он перехватил руки Тора, прижал их к кровати и внимательно посмотрел в обиженное лицо. – Перевернись, Тор. Не будем терять времени.  
И улыбнулся так ласково и обещающе, что Тор с готовностью подчинился, не испытав ни капли возможного стыда от своей открытости, беспомощности и готовности поддаться брату. Локи принимал его решение с уважением, которое сложно было представить в других делах, и Тор ценил это. Сейчас он без сомнений был готов повернуться к брату спиной, зная, что тот не сделает ничего, что навредит ему, да и потом не распустит свой вечно острый язык, раскрывая тайну Тора. Странно, что именно сейчас они с Локи дошли до такого этапа близости, даже в братских чувствах не упуская до этого возможности показать свое превосходство. Сейчас Тор даже не думал о том, что Локи оказался в их постели, ставшей общей на эту ночь, мужчиной, тогда как сам Тор готовился к роли женщины. От той ласки, обожания и уважения, что волнами лилось от Локи к нему, смывались все сомнения.  
Локи, отвлекая, касался губами его спины, слизывал капли пота между лопаток, но Тор чувствовал, как длинные пальцы скользят по его бедрам вверх. Ладонь легла на поясницу, согрела кожу и собрала с нее выступивший пот, а потом Локи растер ребром ладони расселину между ягодиц, заставив Тора вцепиться в попавшуюся под руку подушку. Теплое масло, гладкое и вязкое, текло из тонкого фиала на тело Тора, скатывалось с бедер и промежности тягуче, впитывалось в ткань. Это ощущение было странным: щекотно, но возбуждающе, с ярким привкусом предвкушения.  
\- Тор, - позвал Локи, замерев над ним. – Я обещаю, что не причиню вреда. Верь мне, хорошо?  
Распластанный, мягкий, как масло под раскаленным ножом, Тор кивнул, даже не слыша, что говорит Локи, а тот скользнул пальцем внутрь, недолго подержал там и вынул, чтобы ввести уже два. Это Тор почувствовал уже всем телом – мышцы с трудом поддавались, даже после долгих минут, что уделил его ласкам Локи.  
\- Это не больно, - проникал в уши медом голос Локи. – Тебе вовсе не больно, Тор, это же не рана от копья и не меч, вонзенный в спину. Это не больно…  
Тор отчего-то верил ему, и боль уходила, когда Локи шептал свои заговоры, и продолжал исследовать его изнутри, обводил упругие горячие стенки, растягивал, широко разводя пальцы. Тор снова закрыл глаза, с головой погружаясь в свои ощущения – в тепло, растекшееся по телу, в наслаждение от искушенной ласки и от радости от сбывшейся мечты. Локи был лучшим любовником, чем Тор даже мог представить, хоть ему и не с кем было сравнивать. Тор чувствовал, что ему словно молятся, и отвечал на подаренные ласки. Он принимал пальцы Локи в себя, терся членом о сбившиеся под животом покрывала, стонал и вздрагивал на самые точные прикосновения, и млел, слушая, как сбито дышит над ним Локи, как он сам не может сдержать низких стонов.  
\- Верь мне, - напоследок попросил Локи и, когда Тор кивнул, вошел в него.  
От первой боли, не сдавшейся колдовству Локи, Тора выгнуло под ним. Стоны из сладких превратились в болезненные, и Локи застыл, пережидая этот приступ. Он снова гладил Тора по спине и боку, как коня со сбитой подковой, утишал боль, шептал свои магические слова. И, едва Тор снова расслабился, Локи скользнул глубже в него, растягивая собой и даря этим еще большее наслаждение.  
Удовольствие билось не в теле, а в разуме Тора. От мысли, что его мечты сбылись, он забывался и задыхался, отдаваясь брату, скользя своим телом по его члену вверх и вниз, то услужливо предлагая, то застывая, сжав в себе. Локи потерял ритм, заторопился, толчки его стали быстрыми и сильными, и Тор тоже больше не мог сдерживаться. Только одно не давало ему покоя.  
\- Я хочу видеть твое лицо, - попросил он, и Локи, с болью застонав, освободил его, помог перекатиться на спину и снова занял свое место сверху. Тор смотрел на него: на румяное лицо, на лихорадочно блестевшие зеленые глаза, на мокрые локоны, спадающие вниз, и томился от того, что чувствовал.  
Локи не нужно было подсказывать, он снова начал двигаться, а Тор, то закрывая глаза, то вновь распахивая их, когда член внутри задевал в нем что-то, отвечавшее на толчки вспышками удовольствия, смотрел на него и снова проваливался в мягкую бездну удовольствия. Локи двигался между его бедер, и Тор сжимал его с силой, теперь сам понукал, как наездник коня, хотя все в их случае было наоборот. И Локи поддавал жару, бился в него и в нем, заражал своей горячкой. На грудь Тора капало потом, Локи стонал где-то наверху, а Тор, выгнувшись, прижался к его животу, положил ладони на ягодицы и вжал в себя, заставив остановиться.  
Твердый длинный ствол, который Тор обнимал собой, давил изнутри сладкой болью, мышцы тянуло, а от паха вверх шла жаркая волна, отдающаяся искрами даже на кончиках пальцев. Локи сжимал губы, жмурился, стараясь не двинуться, чтобы не помешать брату, а Тор, вдавившись членом ему в живот, сам качнулся вниз, надевшись на член Локи глубже.  
\- Спасибо, - успел сказать он перед тем, как тело выгнуло судорогой, будто лук в умелых руках, и удовольствие, жидкое, затапливающее, поволокло за собой. А следом раздался сбитый всхлип Локи, упавшего на него. Толчки члена внутри становились все тише, семя текло следом, когда Локи вышел из него, а Тор невидяще смотрел в потолок и не мог думать.  
Все было где-то далеко, нереально, словно вуалями закрыто в несколько слоев. Даже слух отказал Тору, и тихие слова Локи он не услышал.  
\- Все для тебя.  
Оглушенный собственным экстазом, размолотый им и снова собранный воедино, Тор наслаждался каждой секундой после, даже не думая, что настанет потом.


End file.
